Was It Worth It?
by hope1090
Summary: So here is a story of the Akatsuki and a war which they win. It's kinda sad, has some yaoi and voilence. There is alot of torture in this and this is just one of a Series that I am making.


**The Begining Of Pain**

_-I do not own Naruto, this is all my work but the intro was rewriten. The origenal was done by a freind of mine who could careless when I asked if I could take her intro and change it. So I'm thanking her and all the writers who ahve inspired me to write this. So Hope you like it.-_**  
**

The Akatsuki's had won. The fighting would continue, but in every ones mind, they had won. After countless years of fighting, the war to finish all others was drawing to an end. The shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, looked toward the future dubiously. The organization Akatsuki had brought the nine demons into the most powerful of the five great countries, destroying every thing that stood in their path but the Hidden Leaf and Sand. But how would the last two of the great five govern themselves under peaceful terms? Without the other three, could they continue to summon the energy and support that had fueled them for so long? Now that the Akatsuki had conquered, they realized that they did not have a plan for the future. Village-hatred was engraved into every thing about the Akatsuki. Their attire was a long black cloak with blood red moons on it, to represent the dawn of a new area, hence the name Akatsuki (which means "dawn" or "daybreak".) The dawn was drawing closer and closer each day, the remaining leaders knew that their life span wouldn't go on for much longer. Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf and Gaara of the Hidden Sand banded together in attempt to defeat the Akatsuki. That day it rained blood. Hundreds of thousands of shinobi died. Kunoichi and children were evacuated, only half survived. This is not their story, but a story of the prisoners who are held captive with the great walls of the Akatsuki fortresses. Within the great walls are about 1,987,340 prisoners, each day about a hundred or so died, their only hope is the next generation of shinobi, or else all, is doomed.

A man looked up at a cold iron door. It was only thing keeping him in this room, along with the chains shackled on to his wrist and legs. His hair was a snowy white that stood slanted to one side. His skin was covered in scars, from the torture he endured every day, a black torn mask covered his face. He had once been the greatest of ninja, now he lain, chained to the floor, awaiting his next nightmare to come and swallow him up. He was prisoner 12. His true name was Hatake Kakashi.

"_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high… heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die…_" His voice raspy and broken, it would soon give out, "_the king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her bones…_" Kakashi stopped the song there, remembering the fate of Tsunade.

_Thud_. There came a loud sound from the iron door. Kakashi did not look up. _Thud_, _thud_, _thud_.The door opens and bright light shines on the dark room. Kakashi still does not look up. A cloaked figure enters the room, his long black cape with red clouds embroidered on it show that he is part of the Akatsuki. He stands before Kakashi, his long blond hair draped over half his face. His skin is pale and gives him a female's charm though he is a guy. His name is Deidara.

Deidara smiles coldly at the broken shinobi with great pleasure. He knows that Kakashi will brake soon, it's only a mattered of time.

"You were sing that song again, yeah?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Kakashi ignores him and continued his staring at the dirty bricks. Deidara's lips lowered from the smile into an annoyed frown.

"I asked you a question, yeah!" with anger he kicks the chained man, making him grunt with displeasure, "Answer me you sonofabitch!"

Kakashi looked up at him. His right eye is missing. The Akatsuki cut it out the moment they had him in chains, and now they have almost broken him.

"Yes... I was…" he croaked sadly.

Deidara laughed at this and started to circle Kakashi, brandishing a kunai in his hand.

"I wonder were shall I stab you first, yeah?" the man had a thing for saying 'yeah' at the end of most of his sentences. "Neck? Back..." he paused and pulled himself close to Kakashi beaten up body. "Upper thigh?"

Kakashi gave a small moan of pain as Deidara slowly slid the kunai up and down his already scared leg. He felt a wave of pleasure at the same time to as the feeling of a tongue rolled around his neck. Kakashi turned his head slightly to see a tongue coming out of Deidara's hands and onto his neck. Deidara smiled at the sign of pain and pleasure, which was how he worked when he decided not blow up the prisoners. Digging the kunai deep within his flesh Kakashi let out a loud cry of pain.

"Tell me where are the women and children, yeah!" Deidara said with a cold tone.

Kakashi did not answer this, and so received another jab in the leg.

"No more… please…" He said weakly after a couple more stabs

Deidara smiled and pulled the kunai out of his thigh. Kakashi grunted in pain, his torturer ignored the grunt and pulled his head to one side, their lips locking on cold loveless kiss. A small amount of blood trickled down the side of Kakashi's lip, which Deidara gave a small smile at. Pulling back from the kiss, the blond torturer turned and left Kakashi to his bleeding. A single tear ran down his face, falling silently onto the stone floor.

"No more… please…"

------------------

Hoshigaki Kisame was man of tolerance: which is why he has been able to stand having Uchiha Itachi as his partner in crime and having deal with one of the many annoying prisoners in Tower Dreadlock. The tall fish man glanced down at prisoner 44, Hyuga Neji. Neji was only about fourteen years his age and had long brown hair-or better said; he HAD long brown hair. The once glorious strands of silk were now short, messy locks of mud. For a person of fourteen to have to under go the most a horrible form of torture was not a pretty sight. The Hyuga, once a pretty young teen, was now more along the lines of starved, half-beaten-to-death, **it**. Kisame tried his best to be nice at first but when he got no answer he was forced to us much more brutal methods, ending up with what now lay before him, shivering naked on the cold hard ground.

"You know I don't like doing this to you." He said after moment of silence went by, "Your too young for this, just tell me where they are and you will be spared this pain."

Neji did not believe this for a second. He turned to face Kisame, eyes bearing hatred that was once for the main branch.

"You lie! I know that if I tell you such things that you will kill on the spot!"

Kisame sighed and took his sword, the Samehada, off his back and placed it gently on Neji's shoulder.

"Please don't make me do this again." Kisame liked fighting, not torture. "I really-"

"Shut up and get it over with!" Neji screamed before Kisame could finish

The blue man sighed and pulled his shark-skin-blade backwards. There came a loud ripping sound followed by the scream from a prisoner. Kisame sighed and placed his sword on his back.

"I'll come back in an hour, please reconsider my offer."

The Akatsuki member left him along in the room, shivering from the cold and pain. Tears fell down his face as he tried to sit up. _I will never be free; I will always be a caged bird,_ Neji thought as he placed himself up against the wall. _I will never fly free… _Neji sat there and cried, burying his tear in the palms of his hands. _My wings are clipped and never shall I see the light of day. Never will I know that taste of freedom. _

Outside the room, Kisame leaned against the door, a tear rolling down his face. _This is not what I wanted. This is not who I am…_ he thought. Kisame looked down at his blue fish hands and sighed. He wiped the tear away and walked away from the door. _I am now the ruler of Kirigakure and what kind of leader am I?_ Kisame paused before entering the meeting room.

"Where are we going with this?" He asked himself before stepping into the room.

-End of the first tale-


End file.
